Gregor and the First Time
by TheWizBow
Summary: After moving from school because of being bullied Gregor moves to an new school. There he will find new people who will be nicer to him but 2 sisters class into each other because of a boy? read more for what will await
1. First School Day

**Hello guys! TheWizBow here once again. This time….. with something new. I went to think about this plot a while ago to make a good story for this. This story isn't like based on the events on Underland but more on the personality of the characters. The story takes place in an alternate reality where Gregor moves to a different school. There he meets people who are a bit different with maybe someone he likes. Hope you all like the idea. Enjoy!**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

*tring* *tring* *tring*

"Gregor you have to go to school! It's your first day!"

Gregor awoke and looked at his clock. He was getting late if he didn't hurry. He quicly rushed to the kitchen, made a slice of bread and wanted to take his bike to race to school as quickly as possible, when his mom said: "Gregor you are forgetting your back." He ran back to his mother to get it. "thank you mom!" He quickly rushed to school. When arrived he noticed that the class had already begun. He ran to the class and the teacher let him in. "Late on your first day are we? Well I'll let you go for now. Sit back in the class next to Luxa. Gregor just walked to here, at first she looked at him. But then immediately looked away. The class was full of first years, they didn't know each other. Gregor only heard rumors about Luxa having a rich family.

"Okay let's begin the lesson. This off course is Geography. I want you to do the first project with the person next to you. You have to choose one country of the world and tell everything about their economy till landscape and people. Good luck!"

Gregor wanted to start a conversation with Luxa by saying "hay…" "Luxa responded the only reason I am talking to someone like you is because we have this project." Gregor didn't like that. "well miss princess let's finish this as quickly as possible so you don't have to talk to me anymore…" Luxa had no answer to that. They worked and finished the project within the lesson. While they had to finish it for next week. The day wen't on like this. Gregor and Luxa had to sit next to each other and talk to each other the whole day. In the end Gregor actually started to like it. The last 2 hours they had gymnastics. Gregor was impressed by Luxa. She was outstanding in athletics and scored the highest one everything apart from rope climbing. Gregor was faster. But then They got the 100 and 200 meter sprint. A few people like Gregor and Luxa volunteered to race. But Gregor knew he had already won. When the pistol shot, Gregor reacted the quickest and he was away. Nobody could catch up with him, not even close. Luxa was second but about 15 meters behind him. She was impressed and walked over to him. "Actually I didn't *pfff* expect you to be this fast". "Thank you I didn't expect you to be this athletic either."

At the end of the day they could at least agree to something. This was a breaking point. Luxa was starting to be a bit nicer to him. Not as nice as Gregor's sisters where, but nicer.

The day was done and Gregor had to go home. When walking to his closet he crashed into someone. It was a beautiful girl. "Oh gosh I am so sorry!" "Don't worry about it, it is no big deal." Gregor wanted to pick up everything for her but she also wanted to do it. Their heads collided. They could laugh about it. "btw I am Nerissa." "Gregor, nice to meet you." "I am in a bit of an hurry but I think we will talk more later okay? Bye bye." "Bye bye." When Gregor looked to his left Luxa was standing there looking mad at Nerissa. Then she gave Gregor a glance and stormed away in rage.

When Gregor returned home his mother asked. "Did it go well?" This was not only to ask as normal mothers do but also because Gregor was bullied at his last school. "Well yes it actually went really well. Nice class and people on school." Then Gregor walked away to his room, threw his back on his chair and jumped onto bed to lie down. Then he thought about: "Why would Luxa be angry at Nerissa?"

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this idea of the story. If so please give some feedback, it always helps. This also is my first upload in a long time so enjoy the upcoming ones. But for now I cya all next time!**

 **~TheWizBow**


	2. Luxa and Nerissa

**TheWizBow here once again to continue the way I have chosen to write. So yea I don't know if you guys liked it because I didn't have time in the morning to watch the reviews or if anyone has even read it. But I like to write this and that is why I am doing this. Maybe in the future I will still continue with the story of Gregor and the Prophecy of Humanity. But that day is not today. And remember! This story is an alternate universe so everything is possible in relationship, that is why Nerissa and Luxa are sisters. So let's continue with the story.**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

When Gregor awoke the next morning he stood up earlier so he didn't have to go in a hurry to school as yesterday. He made his bread, packet his lunch and then because he had time left just went and sit on the couch. His sister Lizzy showed up. "Gregor I your new school good?" "well from what I have

experienced I think it is, well I hope soo…."

Lizzy responded on that with "I know you got bullied on your last school. Hopefully not again"

"I am afraid that won't happen ever again" "Good!"

Gregor walked out to go to school, he took his bike and cycled to school. When he arrived he saw Luxa arrive in this rich car (probably of her father) Gregor thought. She walked to him and asked

"How are you?" with having a smile on her face.

"good and how are you then Luxa?"

Gregor asked to be nice but actually he was wandering what happened to the Luxa from earlier yesterday. Did she have like 2 personality's or was it just that she started to like him more. Gregor didn't know for sure atm. When they walked in Nerissa walked over to Gregor

"Haya How are you Gregy?"

"well I'm fine and how are y…."

"Gregy? Couldn't come up with something better? Gregor and I have classes so sorry we have to walk or we'll be late"

Nerissa was a bit annoyed about the fact that Luxa just broke their conversation off. When they reached class and Gregor and Luxa sat down in the back of the class next to each other, Gregor asked to Luxa "Why are you both so offensive to each other?"

"Well….. we actually are sisters…." Gregor was wondering why would 2 sisters hate each other that much. "Wait what? Why are you sisters if you hate each other that much?"

Luxa started to have a sad face "well… she always steals my boyfriends, the love of my dad, everything… she is like mis perfect…"

"Well then why don't you talk to her?"

"it is literally impossible… every time I do she disagrees with everything she actually does so she doesn't have to improve herself….. she as arrogant as fuck…."

Gregor was amazed by the fact that Nerissa was nice to him, but then he thought back to what Luxa said about "stealing her boyfriends" then he thought she maybe was in love with him but he immediately denied because he thought, who would want to fall in love with him and why him?

"Well the lessons are starting Luxa we have to prepare for classes. Otherwise teach will tell us."

"yea, yea. I know.."

They had history, the teacher was this boring old guy who talks almost the whole lesson. He wasn't the best hearer but he send you out of class really quick. In the class, Luxa was staring at Gregor all the time. Gregor noticed and also saw the teacher looking.

"Luxa I am here you know? You get one warning or you'll be in detention!"

Luxa had to look away but Gregor still got glances of her eyes staring at him for short times. Unfortonately for her, the teach noticed it…

"Luxa! Get out!"

She looked pissed at the teacher and then walked away. Gregor didn;'t know what was wrong with staring, she didn't talk or anything so yea…

"Is it so necessary to send her out? She was only looking somewhere… she wasn't talking or anything.."

"You want to follow her as well? Fine go then!"

Gregor walked out of class and saw Luxa sitting on a bench outside. He walked over to her. She looked confused at him.

"Gregor why are you here?"

"I tried to defend you but he send me out as well for that…"

"Jeezzz that man needs to calm down a bit and do his job a bit better."

"Agree but Luxa You know you don't have influence on who is going to teach you right?"

"Oh you wait and see what influence I have."

She said goodbye and walked away to an car arriving. Gregor didn't know what to think of this what she just said, but it didn't feel good.

Gregor did finish the school day but with a wrong feeling in his belly. He didn't like the way she said that.

 **Luxa POV:**

'I will let my grandpa fire him! I hate him I hate him!'

Luxa thought.

'Because of me and him Gregor also got send out of class… I think it was just too obvious I was looking at him… maybe I have to show what I think of him a bit less….'

Luxa got home. She had a huge mansion, with her own part of the house. She had a big bedroom, gaming room and even an own bathroom!

"Grandpa I'm home!"

"aren't you a bit early" her grandpa shouted back.

"No a stupid teacher send me out of class for staring at Gregor! And when Gregor wanted to protect my words, he also got send out"

"Well then, let's do something about that.."

Luxa walked into her own bedroom. It was big with a lot of white and purple. She walked to her chair, took off her clothes and wanted to take a shower until she got a message. It was from Gregor.

'Are you alright?'

'yea Gregor I'm fine, it is just that that teacher doesn't need to get made so quickly'

'true but you don't know him, maybe he has been through some things.'

'yea alright, I'm gona take a shower for now. So bye bye'

'talk to you later.'

So there she went into the shower.

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **I hope y'all enjoyed it, give me some feedback for this chapter, it was a bit bigger then the last one bit this is the size I find perfect for my chapters. So if you have some ideas, tell me in private comments or in the comment section. For now, I'll talk to y'all later.**

 **~TheWizBow**


	3. The Conflict

**Hey guys, TheWizBow here, and I'm back to continue the story we had started about a week or so ago. I want to keep this story going because I enjoy making it myself. I off course hope you do to. But first I am going to give a reason and tell something about myself because you guys don't know anything about me. Off course some things I have told that I am dutch, 16 years old and what everyone doesn't know is… I am single…. That is one of the things why I write. I want to express my feelings in here. Also off course I like to game, read sometimes, do some fitness and sports and I watch A LOT and with that I mean about 1-2 hours at minimum daily of anime. So let's continue with the story and I hope y'all enjoy it. (btw if anyone wants contact or anything feel free to dm me. And no I am not a loner without friends XD).**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

When Luxa came out of here shower, had dried herself she looked at the phone. There where send a lot of messages. They came from a mysterious phone number. She looked at it.

'Hello Luxa, you will probably be thinking who is this? What do you want? Well let's get straight into business. I am one of your schoolmates and I see you have feelings for that Gregor… HE IS MINE! Stat away from him or I will personally make it happen that you will never see anything or feel anything ever again! You hear me? He is mine now. SO try to stop me and if you send your daddy's guys after me try it… I will send a picture through the whole school with you naked on it… I have sources okay! You also won't sit next to him anymore and if I have the suspicion that you have told him I will also press the button I have in my back… We'll speak again soon…'

Without thinking a second time, Luxa send a part of the message too Gregor knowing what could happen. She told him not to give anyone the suspicion but just let it go on for some time. Although Luxa didn't like the idea.

The next day at school Gregor sat next to a different girl she was pretty gorgeous. Her name was Ashara. She apparently also had a rich family. That she sat next to him didn't mean shit. The girl could just be waiting for an perfect time to go in. but they wouldn't know because they haven't seen her or heard her voice and name. But Ashara as a suspect grew, she talked a lot to him, they spend the dinner times together. Luxa was lonely again. Luckily only on school because when home, Gregor immediately talks to her. They came up with this a as a best solution for now because they can't really do anything against it for now.

"So what now Gregor… Idk anymore. I feel so lonely again."

"I know Luxa but if I get close to you the whole school gets to watch you naked… We can meet up in secret I think, it is not like she has a chip to trace me on me or anything…"

"You wouldn't know, you don't know where it would be, or how it looks. Fortunately my dad can give you emp at school."

"Emp?"

"Yes you need to not have any important electronics on you then because this emp will disable all electronic items in your surroundings. So the chip won't work again. Although she would just put a new one on you… this is just so we can meet up again."

"Okay I'll meet your dad when we go home, otherwise she'll may notice in time."

The conversation ended with Gregor and Luxa both going to sleep.

 **Gregor POV** :

Gregor was actually starting to like Luxa. Although she can be a bit of an bitch sometimes and she is really full of herself she is really kind, helping, caring and she is gorgeous. Maybe other people try to avoid her because they think her hair is just painted and she is gothic and she also wears lenses that make her eyes purple. Well fortunately Gregor knew that all wasn't true. He was already having dreams of her. But in each dream Nerissa ruined everything. Although the dreams where actually nice till that point. Gregor had a dream that night. It was about the meat up between Luxa and him. At first it looked to be going good, but then Nerissa jumped out talked a bit and sliced open Luxa's throat. Gregor woke up wrapped in sweat. He had seen this dream for a few days, even before they were talking about a meetup. After Luxa her father had done the emp on Gregor, Luxa and him went to the park together. They ended sitting on a bank together, Luxa her lips went towards Gregor's. Until someone jumped out of the bushes with a knife in his hand or should we say her. It was Nerissa She told Luxa:

"I wa-warned you d-d-didn't-'t I? HE'S MINE! GIVE HIM BACK!"

Then she aimed for Luxa her throat just as in Gregor his dream until Gregor jumped infront, she sliced through his chest. Gregor fell on the ground, not moving.

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Hello to all the readers. I really hope you are enjoying this story because I really am. It makes me happy again because last week Friday the mom of my best friend passed away… but enough of that I want some reviews guys, tell me what you think. If you are a reader, pls promise me to I want some feedback to improve the story. So for now, Cya!**

 **~TheWizBow**


	4. Update on what has been going on:

**Hey guys it is Ya boi, TheWizBow. I know that i havent updated in about what is it? 4-5 months?**

 **I feel really bad that i didnt tell you guys anything but i will tell you now what has been going on.**

 **I became a fulltime speedrunner, that is one of the things. as well as that i was strugling with depressions. Also i had to lay my focus a lot on my study. Off course i am studying Gamedevelopment so that will cost a lot of time. I have to finnish a lot of games soon but i will try to upload the next chapter this week. I know some of you maybe have left this story already, some have not. But i will upload as much as i can if i have the time to write cause it isnt that easy to come up with a good plot you know.**

 **Though i am back out of the dark and i will keep you guys up to date ;D**


	5. update i GUESS

Hayo everyone... its been a while hasnt it...

I just wanted to say that I am willing to continue the story but the problem here is that I dont have any inspiration...

I will try eitherway to write but dont expect too much...


	6. The Past

**Haya guys, TheWizBow here. Today once again with a new chapter of this story. I started almost right after I had finished the third chapter because I mostly write while traveling. That way I have something to do these 35 minutes, I also write on school if I have nothing to do. Well I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and let's continue with the next one :D**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **LUXA POV:**

An loud sound hit Luxa. It was the church. The bells where going off. She ran to Gregor. He was unconscious, bleeding and losing a lot of blood, she took his shirt of and tried to tie it around the wound but she would need more clothes because the length was to long She called her father and said it was an emergency. His father arrived within 3 minutes and got him in the car. Nerissa was still staring at the ground, while finally letting loose of the knife. Luxa said:

"Nerissa this is your own fold, not mine. If you took it nicer and just talked to him more often, he would maybe like you. But you fucked it all up… It is not my fold he just likes me more…"

While saying that anger raised in Nerissa's eyes. She turned to her:

"It is YOUR FOLD! YOUR! YOUR NOT MINE!"

When she got struck by something, her father had shot a tazer to her. She fell down…

"Can we just leave her here?"

"No Luxa, We need to set her off home."

They locked her inside her own room. All of her 'fun' stuff was taken out. Meanwhile Luxa and her grandpa quickly traveled to the hospital. The doctors rushed out with an bran car and got Gregor on it. They rushed inside to the operation room. Luxa was worried, this was the first time in her life she actually was worried about someone. The doctors finally walked out of the room for the first time since about 3 ours. She walked to them.

"Your friend is lucky, one centimeter deeper and it would have hit internal organs, that would have meant he died on the way here. In about 1 hour he will awake."

"thank you so much doctor!"

"Well Luxa, I'll get going then. I have to check on your sister and on my work. So I'll see you when you return home."

"Vikus thank you so much for paying the doctor, you know his parents aren't rich."

"I know Luxa and because you two are good friends they can see this as a gift for saving your life, from your own sister…. I can't thank him enough."

About an hour later when Vikus had left, Gregor awoke, Luxa was the first person he saw.

"L-Luxa? Wh-where am I?"

"You are in the hospital my 'brave' hero."

"wait 'brave hero'?"

"Don't you remember? You save my life by jumping infront of Nerissa because of what your chest got cut open."

"But the costs! My parents can't pay it…."

"Don't worry about it, my granddad has got it covered, he said 'see It as an gift for saving my granddoughters life.'"

"Well that is… really appreciated. I can't thank him enough."

"No Gregor I want to thank you"

Luxa got closer to Gregor, She kissed his forehead. Gregor blushed.

"Wow… I-I think I should get some sleep now Luxa."

"I understand, call me when you have time again."

And with that She walked away. Gregor was still flustered by what he just felt, the feeling, of being kissed. Not on his mouth off course but even though he got kissed by Luxa.

The next morning when Luxa went through school, a rumor went around. Nerissa and Gregor weren't there, the school knew that she kissed Gregor even though it only was his forehead,

The class also heard about Gregor's injury's. People where asking "Is he okay?", "Are you feeling okay?" where she simply answered to "he is doing better.", "I am feeling better then him".

Off course she still had to concentrate on schoo,l because otherwise it would be bye bye same class as Gregor. She was doing fine when she received a phone call from the hospital. She told the teacher it was important and he let her out. Gregor told her to come over to the hospital.

She immediately left.

When she arrived there Gregor was asleep. The doctor told her to wait before waking him up because he needed the sleep. She waited for about 2 hours, then he woke up.

0Calmly she asked: "Are you okay? You called me of school."

Gregor reacted sleepy: "huhhhh…? Oh Luxaa.. you're here…"

Gregor was'nt in his most healthy state he has even been in. When he finaly could see clealy, he saw Luxa. She was just sitting next to him, flowers in her hands. Not even the flowers he likes but still she got something for him.

"Luxa, there is something I need to know. What is it between your sister and you that happened, or even is happening. You are sister, still she would murder you over a boy like me. That's not good at all, did something happen in your youth?"

Luxa didn't want to answer, he whole face just told that she wasn't ready for this conversation. But still she wanted to answer .

"Gregor when Nerissa and me where young, we got into a conflict over a boy just like here. She had a huge crush on this boy. Though he confessed to me. After that everything went downhill. She started to ignore me, react irritated when I did something, and worst of all, claim anything or even anyone I knew."

Luxa started to cry without stopping as if she just felt bad overall about it. She couldn't do anything about this problem, neither could anyone, only Nerissa can fix this.

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Hey everyone I know It has been a LONG while. I just didn't have time to write, programming is though and it takes a lot of time but whenever I can I will upload. Soooo this chapter was made over the time of 4 months orso XD. NotLikeThis. You can see it on the final part that its written a bit different/better. Hope you enjoyed it :D**


End file.
